


Это был мой орех!

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Reika/Eri
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Это был мой орех!

Белка чихнула и перепрыгнула с ветки на ветку соседнего дерева. Три дня назад он ушел из их с Рейкой общего дома, громко хлопнув ставней. Скандал вышел глупым, но первым мириться Эри не собирался. В животе заурчало. Эри с вожделением подумал о добыче, зажмурил глаза, потер лапки и поскакал к особенному дереву, у подножия которого он не так давно припрятывал припасы.

Но, к великому негодованию белки, место схрона было наглым образом разграблено. Он пулей взлетел на верхушку дерева и огляделся. Вор не успел уйти далеко.

Прыгая с ветки дерева на голову негодяю, Эри негодующе заорал:

— Это был мой орех!

Рейка ловко извернулся и поймал белку за шкирку.

— Был твой, стал мой. Так вот, мы с тобой не дообщались три дня назад...


End file.
